Overused
by WaJB
Summary: It's a Setsuna fic! My all time fav character of Sailor Moon! (and its not just because she's so cool...ok, maybe)


You go here Disclaimer!   
  
  
  
  
Overused   
by J.B. Santiago   
  
  
  
  
Grant me the Serenity...   
  
  
"You are the new Sailor Pluto." proclaimed a beautiful woman with  
long silvery hair that was fashioned to look like tennis balls on he head.   
"Yes, your majesty." replied the woman kneeling in front of the Queen.   
"Do not forget the 3 rules you are binded to."   
"I will always uphold your orders, your majesty."   
"Good. Farewell Sailor Pluto."  
With these last words said, The women kneeling, stood up and a purple   
cloud-mist circled her. It swayed her dark green hair and she looked up to   
meet the eyes of her Queen. Red eyes that were unreadable.   
"Farewell."   
  
  
  
...to accept the things I cannot change...   
  
  
The Dark Kingdom had destroyed the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity with her   
last once of strength sent her daughter and her entire court to a better   
future. The Queen was dead. Only one person didn't die.   
She surveyed the carnage. She knew it would happen. She also knew what   
would happen if she had stopped it. She knelt down beside her Queen.   
"I will do everything in my power to fulfil the prophecy you left your  
daughter. I will always uphold your orders, your majesty." With that the   
remnants of the moon kingdom vanished forever.   
One single tear fell to the now inhabitable world.   
  
  
  
...courage to change the things I can...   
  
  
"There are too many of them!" cried Sailor Uranus.   
"At least I will die with you." whispered Sailor Neptune.   
They held each other tightly while all around them, hell was breaking loose.   
The helicoptor dodged more attacks but it was futile. The pilot, scanned her   
possibilities. A spilt second later, she had broken her orders from the   
Queen. As her two companions asked her what had happened, she had felt like   
she was on autopilot. They were safe, thats all that mattered. She would   
deal with the repercussions later. Right now, she had never felt more alive   
and she wanted to bask in its glorifying light.   
  
  
...and wisdom to know the difference...   
  
  
"Sailor Pluto, please help us!" screamed the people she once knew.   
This was meant to happen. It had to happen. She would let it happen. She was  
paying the price for what she had done. One mistake had caused this. It was   
all her fault. She would pay the price. Sailor Pluto, with those unreadable   
red eyes wept.   
  
"HEY!!!" yelled a predestrain who nearly got run over by a black porsche.   
The person driving it snapped out of their reverie and waved "sorry".   
"Damn, I'm having one of those anime/religious thoughts again." said the   
person driving the car.   
"This always happens when I go to church."   
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
  
  
Authors notes: (more like ranting really)   
  
Well? I know, I know utter crap. It's that bad isn't it?   
I got this idea while lying in bed debating if I should get up.   
If you want to know, I'm guessing you don't but I'll tell you anyway...the   
title refers to how many times I've heard that prayer. Since I go to a   
Catholic school, we always say pray in the morning. That prayer has been   
said soo much (its a nice short paryer so EVERYONE says it) that OVERUSED   
seemed like a good title. You can also say that Sailor Pluto as someone who   
watches the moon kingdom fall is OVERUSED.  
If I have somehow used someone else's idea SORRY!!!   
Didn't mean to. It just popped into my head and wont go away!!   
This is my second attempt at lousy fanfic writing (I'm doing quite well, I   
could win a lousy award!).   
  
I would like to say HI! and thank you to Saylor Sun for trying to make me   
feel better about this piece of writing and the fact that I can't go to that  
HUGE anime convention.....you didn't do a very good job now did u??? ^_^  
  
You can e-mail me here, though I wouldn't know why.   
I accept anything just as long as its e-mail.   
  
setm_29@hotmail.com or jajp1@iprimus.com.au  
  
Ok, bye now! I'll promise I'll stop writing!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
